


In Mistress Cyclonis's Dungeon

by El_Heffe



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Crystals, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Heffe/pseuds/El_Heffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What depravities await out intrepid Crystal Mage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Mistress Cyclonis's Dungeon

Oh god, oh god, oh god, how could this have happened? Was all the young Crystal Mage Piper could think. How could a simple infiltration and retriveval mission end likes this? Deep in the Cyclonian fortress on a bed, naked and chained by Captivity Crystals embeded in gold bracers, anklets, and a collar, each connect to a nearby pillar by a green energy link. But even as she despaired, she test her constraints, seeing if she slip them off or alter the crystals' frequency. "Ah, seems my slave wishes to leave early, thus she must be punished". Piper whipped her head around to see Master Cyclonis standing by the door, wearing her robe closed. "I don't remember you laying claim on me" hissed Piper through clenched teeth, Cyclonis simply smiled and replied "I knew I forgot to do something, so let's get that out of the way now", as she reached for one of Piper's breast while the other hand went south, revealing her pierced nipples and black crotchless attire. As soon as she started coming closer Piper flinched away from Cyclonis's lustful advances, eliciting a look of coy annoyance. "Did you think all that new jewelry was for nothing? Perhaps a demostration is in order." And with that she tweaked a small green crystal on the back of her wrist, which caused the energy links between Piper's bracers and two pillars to tighten, leaving Piper's arms outstretched and defenseless. "Now where were we?" Cyclonis forced Piper's mouth open and used her tongue to probe her while her hands groped and pinched Piper's breasts. 

 

This went on for a good long while, until Cyclonis broke away and got up to a stading position over Piper, "I do believe it's time to offer sevice to your mistress" as she tapped her mons. Piper looked up at her captor, with a pleading look in her eyes, hoping for at least onr shread of mercy. There was none. "Go on." Piper stuck out her tounge and inched slowly towards Cyclonis. After a few long seconds of this Cyclonis grabed Piper's ears, shoved her face into her crotch, and proceed to use Piper's face for friction. Piper gasped for air in between the trusts of Cyclonis's hips. Finally, after a while Cyclonis let go of Piper's head. "It seems you must be taught what is expected of you, Ravess! To me!" And out of the shadows stepped Ravess in nothing but a slave collar and a hesitant look on her face. "You called for me mistress?" Cyclonis turned to her with a smile. "Yes, show the new slave How her duty is done." "Yes Mistress" Ravess then began to orally pleasure her leader, with fearful care, using her hands and tounge as well-practiced tools. 

 

Cyclonis shivered with delight at her servent's tendings, she threw her head back and intoned "Now do you see..." As she pulled her head up she was meet with the sight of Piper's hands lowering down towards her nether regions. At this Cyclonis pushed Ravess to the side and activated the energy chains on Piper's hands. "Did I give you permission to touch yourself, slave? Must I teach you obedience? Leave us Ravess, I must give this whore her punishment." As Ravess scurried out of the room Cyclonis walked over to the bed, opened a drawer, and pulled out a box. What she pulled out of the box could only be described as a parody of the male phallus, with crystals froming the head, balls, and ridged along the shaft. After slipping the device on, she next pulled out a small bottle. "What do you need that for?" Piper asked with fear and apprehension in her eyes.Cyclonis gave her an indulgent smile and said "Come now, you're suppose to be the smart one. So you tell me, which orifice does not produce it's own lubricant?" At this Piper's eyes grew wide and she started stammering "Oh Atmos! Not there." Cyclonis grinned "Oh yes, there. But don't worry, I won't bend you over like some cheap prison bitch, I want to see the look on your face when I fuck you." She then switchs on the crystals on Piper's anklets, pull her feet past her ears. Cyclonis then placed a small dab of lube on two of her fingers and starting probing her captive's ass. "Ah, just as tight as I expected it to be. Now it's time for the grad finale" She postioned herself before Piper's prone body and began easing her tool into Piper. After a a few grunts and trusts, she managed to fully penetrate Piper and get a good rhythm going. The crystals forming the head and on the shaft transfered the sensation of fucking Piper to the balls, which in turn transfered it to Cyclonis. A few minutes of this and Piper began to make small, needy noises, Cyclonis then whispered in her ear "Now you may touch yourself, my little whore." After Cyclonis released the chains Piper's habds began to work furiously, teasing her clit and slinding in and out of herself. The sight of this caused Cyclonis to thrust harder and faster until the orgasm shook through Cyclonis's body and into Piper through the crystal strap-on. 

They then collapsed on the bed and after catching her breath, Piper craned her neck over and kissed Cyclonis on the cheek "That was a great session, but you could have gone easier on my butt." Cyclonis rolled her eyes "Well if I kissed it it, would that make you fell better?" Piper arched her back and wiggled her ass "Maybe" Cyclonis gave Piper's right cheek a quick peck. "How was that? Any better?" Piper replied, "A little." Cyclonis smooched Piper's other cheek "And that?" "Still need more" Cyclonis then spread Piper's ass, "Alright, how about this?" Cyclonis dove tounge-first into Piper, flicking and crokscrewing her tounge, while also using her hands the tease Piper's pussy. Under Cyclonis's expert technique Piper was left in a daze. "So, what do you want to play next? 'The Sky Knight and the Saucy Duchess' or 'The Cabin Boy tell the Captian his surprising secret'?" Piper took Cyclonis in her arms "I sure we'll get to them all eventually, let just enjoy each other now." And so, the screams of their love-making went on into the hot Cyclonian night. 

"And CUT. Good take everybody, there's some refreshment over near the back and pick up your pay stubs from Bert." The Southren Cracker Director(SCD for short) yelled through his loud speaker. Piper reach out and said "Hold up, Boss. Just what are 'The Sky Knight and the Saucy Duchess' and 'The Cabin Boy tell the Captian his surprising secret'? Cyclonis and I want to pratice 'em for the next shoot." As Piper and Cyclonis lightly fondled each other, the SCD rifled through the papers on his clipboard. "Ah, here they are: The Sky Knight and the Saucy Duchess mostly involves foot worship by the Knight and some walking on by the Duchess, while the Cabin Boy's secret is revealed by a strip tease. Then the Captian ties the Cabin boy to the mast for flogging and sodomy by a bottle of rum." Cyclonis grinned wickedly at Piper, "Sounds like fun." The SMD turned for the door "Well what you do on your own time is your business, just remember to show up on time." However, when the Totally Spies looming at the door, the SCD did a quick about face and ran for his office. The trio of girls sprang like a pride of lions on him, roping him with one of WHOOP's newest gadgets. Clover grapped the front of his shirt and demanded, "What the hell happen to out story?" The SCD clamly explained, "I'm sorry, but 'The WHOOP Gadget Showcase' just works better as a comic and there are no artists available artist right now." Sam dropped her shoulders, "Fine, but the minute somebody opens up, you start working. Deal?" She reached out her towards the prone director, who took it, got up and dusted himself off, "Deal, now if you'll excuse me, I got a Ben 10 fic a-brewing in the back of my head and I'd like to start work on it." And with that the SCD went to his office, to pen a new sub-par fan fic.


End file.
